The Purple Eradicator 3,25
by Splish98
Summary: Penny's back. Not much to say, read the first three to understand this. Fighting and some things cleared up. One shot.


**If you haven't read The Purple Eradicator 1, 2 or 3 I suggest you do that now otherwise this will make no sense. **

**I'm not sure how many one shots I will do after TPE 3 but this is one of them (maybe the only one) it was actually quite hard to write and I felt I swept some things under the carpet, so they have been revealed in this. This is based about four months after The Purple Eradicator finished.**

**Mostly about Penny's feelings towards her team mates and a battle sequence based around the song "Bang Bang Bang" by Mark Ronson and The Business Intl.**

I watched as Kick Ass ripped open a mans chest, blood spilled over both bodies and onto the floor. Others started to surrounded each of my team mates.

I was used to the blood, it used to turn me on in some really messed up way. I was used to fighting, I didn't care who that shit faced loser was but for some reason I felt sick. It could have been because it was the start of a fight, or maybe it was because my boyfriend was fighting with us.

Chris had come back as The Phoenix (he didn't get any points for originality) and had found a new lease of life in fighting crime.

I stood back and let my team mates handle this small gang, I say small but to us a small gang was anything up to forty. We didn't find many larger gangs in those days, people were too scared of us to be super villains.

A team of superheroes led by, Penelope Conway aka The Purple Eradicator, her right hand man, Christopher D'Amico aka The Phoenix. The brains behind the operations, Dave Lewinski aka Kick Ass and the brawn, Mindy Macready aka Hit Girl.

We were an unstoppable force. Except, well, our personal lives got in the way _a lot. _The group being together caused more problems than it solved.

Although I was glad I wasn't a heartless bitch anymore, I kind of missed being able to send _anyone_ out to die. In those days I was so afraid of my team mates dieing that I was putting them in _more _danger.

I supervised as my team mates slaughtered that gang of druggies, painfully aware of every persons movements. If anyone got too close to Chris, Dave or Mindy I would kill them as quickly and painfully as possible.

Saying that, there were a few problems even between me and Chris. As you all know he killed my brother, my best friend, and some of you may even think that I swept his death under the carpet during mine and Chris's reconciliation. I can't even comprehend how much it hurt when Todd died and the feeling I had every time I saw Chris slaughter another innocent being but he was like my heroin. I knew I had to leave him, he hurt me more than he knew but every time I left him I felt like my soul was ripping apart from me, I depended solely upon him.

Eventually, the pain would dull and we would be happy. But during this time, when I saw him out of costume, my pain would flare up once again.

"Eradicator!" I heard Hit Girl call to me. If it was me she was calling, her fiancé would be in deep trouble. I looked at both Hit Girl and Kick Ass and concluded she needed more help than he did.

I ran towards her and double flipped on my way. I kicked one guy in the head and then punched another in the stomach, I hadn't even made it to the woman yet. I used one man as a hobby horse to get closer to her and felt nostalgia.

I then kicked another guy in the face and felt something snap, I wasn't aware what it was and truthfully I didn't care. I then swept the same guy under his feet and pulled out my new MPK5. I threw a pistol towards Hit Girl at the same time as cart wheeling towards her. She caught it and I heard a large bang and a squelch as she squeezed the trigger in someone's face, in extremely close range.

I reached her and stood next to the woman, "Just like old times." I laughed.

"I'll be fine now, thanks." She smiled. "_He_ needs you." She added more seriously. I looked over to where she nodded, it was Chris.

I let off a shower of bullets, so I could get out, and jumped and dived over and under falling bodies. I let another burst of bullets from my gun as I ran towards The Phoenix and stood with my back next to Chris's. He breathed in deeply, "I don't need help." He growled, almost to himself.

"I can see that." I replied sarcastically. An man started towards me, I kicked high and the guy I had tried to hit ducked. I shot him when he smirked. I pulled out a butterfly knife and threw it past Chris's shoulders towards a woman with a gun.

I felt Chris's breath on my neck for an instant. I turned to look at my boyfriend and he nodded. I knew he wanted me to perform a move we had been practising for months. I jumped and clamped my legs around his back, he took the two pistols from my ankles and I grabbed my other MPK5.

We started shooting, I shot almost rhythmically and each time I heard a squelch as each of the bullets found flesh.

We breathed raggedly as the last gang members fell. I didn't get off of Chris for a while but turned our bizarre position into an embrace, ignoring the strange looks from Hit Girl and Kick Ass.

"You ok?" I whispered, as I dropped my legs to the floor.

"Uh huh. You?" He replied, not very convincingly.

"I'm fine." I told him into his shoulder.

We heard the sound of sirens and I dragged him away from the scene knowing that Hit Girl would be doing the same with Kick Ass.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed, look out for more one shots coming soon. If there is anything you want to read or want to happen please tell me and I will try to get it into the next one shot. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
